Hybrid Fury
by PaperFox19
Summary: The world of hybrids and humans was never a balanced one. Naruto a powerful Fox hybrid stands against the world trying to make things right the only way he can. Warnng Yaoi Furry/hybrid yaoi AU do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Top Naruto, Harem, Furry

Pairing: Naruto/?

Do not read if you do not like

Beta pending

Hybrid Fury

The world of hybrids and humans was never a balanced one. Naruto a powerful Fox hybrid stands against the world trying to make things right the only way he can.

Chap 1 History

The discovery of hybrids was a great change in the world. The unison of beast and human had many advantages for the hybrids. Some people looked at them in fear others looked at them with hate other looked at them with love and respect.

As more hybrids began to appear the humans began to divide. Those who wanted to be equal with the hybrids and those who believed hybrids were inferior. Those with power and money thought the powerful hybrids were a threat and did everything they could to put them down. Their money went to building laws against the hybrids.

During times of war the hybrids were forced to act as the weapons and fight. Those who survived were not treated with respect, they were taken and experimented on. New drugs were manufactured that messed with hybrids and vastly weakened them.

Time flowed on and things got worse, war time was over and in the time of peace hybrids continued to grow stronger and spread. So those with the hatred of hybrids forced more laws and turned hybrids against hybrids.

Fighting broke out and the hybrid line fell into trouble. They became servants and those who didn't want to be servants met worse ends.

The use of drugs on hybrids was evident.

ToYung995 – a powerful drug that stunts the aging process, on humans its lethal but hybrids were able to handle it the effects allowed the temporary stopping and regression of age. The bigger the dose the longer the effects last prolonged use can cause permanent damage and permanently stunt their bodies

Damper33 – A drug that weakens a hybrid's powers, temporarily dampens them but a prolonged dose will make them lose their powers permanently.

LengthUp00 LengthDow111 A drug that manipulates the hybrids bodies making them taller shorter ect was once used as a muscle stimulant during the war time it got modified during the peace.

These are just a few of the legal drugs used on the hybrids, there are many illegal ones as well. In recent years hybrids were used as sex toys, aphrodisiacs were some of the nicer drugs used. One drug killed a hybrids pain receptor making them feel only pleasure, the drug was reversed engineered to create a drug with the opposite effect.

It even became legal to hold auctions to sell hybrids some were better than others.

Naruto Uzumaki a powerful nine tailed fox hybrid, made it his life's goal to free the hybrids. He was raised by Iruka a kind hearted human who highly respected hybrids. He taught Naruto many things but Naruto soon took his own path. He raided auction houses on his own and freed as many hybrids as he could. His reasons unknown but he's become a wanted man not that he really cares he wants the hybrids free.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Drug, Aphrodisiac, Mind Control Hybrids Anthro Mimi Toys, Bondage M/s

Pairing: Partial Kank/Kiba Naruto/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

AN

a lot of reviewers have asked me some questions so im answering them bit by bit

A note to all my readers and reviewers thank you to all those who give me favs and a huge thanks to those who give me feedback you guys really keep me going, and give me tons of inspiration so thank you

How do i get inspired to work on fics, either by reading the manga, reading reviews, or watching the anime, i have a schedule put into place where each week i'll focus on two big series a week then work on several random series i have on my fic list

Also I do not drop fics, I have a busy schedule and i work on as many fics as i can, just because they have not been updated doesn't mean there not being worked on little by little

End AN

Fox Fury

Chap 2 Auction

Kiba Inuzuka, is an inu hybrid, he's 16 years old and has one tail. His body is shaven, from the time he hit puberty his owner would shave him and use a special oil that kept him from growing hair on his body. Kiba's former owner used to love to point out that he wasn't a man without pubes or body hair. It angered Kiba, and if he ever acted out his owner loved to punish him in many ways. Kiba did the only thing he could think of, he ran away.

It was pointless to run, there was a specific task force designed for capturing hybrids, however for the hybrid owner it was just as bad. The hybrid was not returned to the owner, he was taken away to be resold at an auction, the owner is fined heavily, a fee for letting the hybrid to escape, a fee for not taking care of the hybrid driving them to escape, a fee for not training the hybrid better, a fee for capturing the hybrid, as well as cleaning fees, plus other misc fees. Most owners are driven to bankruptcy because of this.

Kiba may never see the bastard again, but he was soon to be auctioned off yet again, to maybe someone far worse, and now his record was stamped as a runner whoever got him next might do something terrible to him to keep him from running.

Kiba cried his tail coiling around his naked hairless body, he was in a cage on a transport heading to an auction. His fate was up in the air. As the task force took him to the nearest town to be auctioned off Kiba cursed at the one guarding him.

Kankurou was a hybrid, a specifically bred hybrid, he was a mix breed he had a fluffy dog tail but had raccoon stripes on it and had dog ears. He was originally trained as a weapon and because his talents were so skilled at capture he was placed on the task force for capturing his fellow hybrids. So long as he obeyed he would not be sold into auctions and used for pleasure.

Sasori was his partner, he was driving the transport, he was a neko hybrid and had a similar talent to Kankurou, he had a temper about patience so he was always the one to drive. The container Kankurou and Kiba were in was sound proof and blocked off from the outside so Kiba had no idea where he was.

"You traitor to your kind!" Kiba shouted at his captor.

"Pipe down, be a good doggy and sit." Kankurou said and with a flick of his wrist Kiba was forced to sit down.

"You will regret this!" Kiba continued to shout.

"You should watch your mouth, or I'll make you regret it." Kankurou snapped and Kiba continued to glare.

"I'm not scared of you, you're a tool." Kankurou smirked and flicked his wrists Kiba was forced onto his back with his legs spread. Kankurou pulled a small pill out from his weapons pouch and moved over to Kiba's cage. With a flick of the wrist Kankurou had Kiba spread eagle his hole exposed. Kankurou wasn't to nice as he pushed the pill inside Kiba. "No…don't ahhh."

"I told you to behave." Kankurou said and pushed the pill deep into Kiba's body. The pill began to dissolve from Kiba's body heat. Kiba's eyes glazed over and his cock stood fully erect and was overflowing with pre cum, his hole was twitching and he was panting heavily. "Now be a good boy and shut up and play with yourself for awhile."

"Yes I'll play with myself!" Kiba moaned and began pumping his cock stroking from base to tip, as he brought his other hand to play with his ass, his dog tail wagged happily.

Kankurou sighed. "Jeez I thought he'd never shut up, wish I didn't have to do that to ya pup, but they would have drugged you anyway at the auction." Kankurou pulled out a small puppet. "Yo, this is the puppet we're heading to the auction now, there's going to be 10 on the roster."

-Far away-

Naruto held another tiny puppet similar to the one Kankurou had. "Understood puppet, the fox is on the move, be sure to keep clear, I'll attack the auction try to stay out of the direct line of fire."

On the Transport-

"Understood, we'll be arriving precisely at Noon, the auction will begin at one. Puppet out." He put the puppet away and sighed.

"It's your lucky day annoying pup." Kankurou said.

To be continued…


End file.
